Life's Pace
by WaitingWatching
Summary: You can learn a lot about people from how they walk. The shortest person in the world can seem that little bit taller if they hold themselves as if they have all the power and superiority in the world. Organization-Centric.


You can learn a lot about people from how they walk. The shortest person in the world can seem that little bit taller if they hold themselves as if they have all the power and superiority in the world. In the same way, someone huge and bulky could be overlooked if they walked hunched and closed up within themselves. And f they walk with their noses in the air, either they have a fascination with ceilings or consider themselves above the rest of the general population.

His Superior, Xemnas, rarely walked anywhere. This was quite possibly because he didn't think this extra use of energy was worth it or just because using Corridors were faster. When he did walk however, it was with steady confident strides. The man knew that when he walked the ground may as well be literally shaking. You couldn't help but look over your shoulder every time you heard the sound of his self-chosen boots thudding ominously down the corridor.

Xigbar should have acted in the same way; he was technically the second in command after all. But he was rarely seen on the ground. Using his element to bend space and gravity to his every whim, he could leave no trace of where he'd been on the ground but all you had to look above where like a poisonous spider he would be waiting to drop onto you.

For his size and height, you'd expect Xaldin to have heavy resonating footsteps that he could not hope to muffle. To the contrary, his footsteps where masked with his element; the wind he commanded stole sound and dispersed it beyond recognition. He was not silent, but the low and eerie whisper of somehow sharp and echoing wind was your only warning of his disproportionally powerful approach.

Vexen moved about as much as his element would where it left to its own devices. He buried his self in research and experiments in the Underground levels, rarely moving too far. To his own annoyance, his steps where far more uneven than any others- you could hear them scuff as they went back on the ground to fast and skidded forward lightly. Even the normally warm sound of friction was somehow as cold and calculating as his icy gaze.

Lexaeus could literally leave the world shaking if he so wished, he just didn't wish to draw that much attention and noise. His footsteps where confident and well placed, though he could not help the loud sound his boots created upon contact with the ground. You could imagine that, perhaps, far under even the basement levels, webs of cracks and breaks split the foundation of the castle, silent and unnoticed, as consequence of his calm steady pace.

Zexion had the one of the more frightening walks, because it was almost non-existent. You could watch his feet moving alongside other members, but even as theirs reveal bits of who they are, his are so silent that you almost doubt what your eyes are telling you. How where you to know if he had the walk of a killer, a strategist or a simple bookworm if all you knew of how he walked was that it revealed nothing? Sometimes, even your eyes were deceived as his element cloaked him so the only way you knew he was there was the chilling feeling of piercing eyes on your back.

Saix walked with deadly confidence; like a wolf, tiger or shark. He couldn't really disguise his predators walk, so made full use of it. Fear rang out with every footfall as his animalistic prowl warned your own primeval senses of being stalked- like the already dead mouse vainly tryed to escape the clutches of the cruelly toying cat.

Axel walked like a cat too; they had had similar backgrounds was a possible explanation. His walk was of a different breed, however. His footfalls where soft and padded- he knew perfectly well how to sheath his claws and use the ability to his advantage. He was lean and powerful, emerald eyes taking in more than you would guess from his seemingly relaxed nature. No matter how friendly character may seem, the sound of silent footsteps of one carrying hidden weapons alerted you to the approach of a two faced assassin.

Demyx's footsteps where loud and rather obnoxious. Slow and lazily he made his way through life and it's missions in the centre stage, attracting all the attention, and progressing without taking more steps than absolutely necessary. His weapon allowed him the leisure of minimal leg moment as he sent water based clones out on his bidding. If you listened carefully when no other sound was around, you could almost hear the beat of his next song bouncing in the wake of his footsteps.

People forget about the Luxord fairly frequently. It suits him just fine, he works through being calm and inconspicuous- lulling you into a false sense of security. A politely smiling face flicking about bits of paper will not seem particularly threatening till you can see yourself captured in his games and you are gambling with your life. It is true that the footsteps that are most self-effacing, the ones you least expect, should not be disregarded as irrelevant. It could mean an untimely loss of your life, if you fall for that trick.

Marluxia had an assassins walk and made no attempt to hide it. His walk was as graceful as his title suggested his movements fluid and almost beautiful. The more dangerous plants he commanded worked in a way he mimicked- be attractive and colourful and the more unsuspecting insects you can coax into your trap. Maybe you would think twice about picking a flower, if you knew it could twist your own head of your stem with the same effort. XI's light walk should not be disregarded as weak as you might think it would be due to his hair colour.

The only female in the Organization was as clever and sharp as women are stereotypically be. A lioness had next to nothing on her speed and ability- she walked as fast as most run due to her element. Her weapon could be lunged into a vital organ only a moment after her sweet smile reached your line of sight. Larxene's footsteps could sound like she was dancing like a nymph, but it was not a dance you would want to get caught up with. One foul step in the fast paced twirls could be your last.

Roxas didn't walk. He ran. He ran into his battles with Heartless, Nobodies, anything that crossed him. He ran through the plains of the Savannah and the sun soaked Twilight Town. He ran from the explanations his 'superiors' gave for his worth and actions, he ran from his best friends whenever they tried to hold him in one place. He ran through 365 days, he ran through his brief life. He ran from the Organization and all its deadly walks in the end, he ran till the end of his days but continued running in his next life or body.

When he ran, his best friend waited a long time. Then he ran after him. And really the change in life's pace made all the difference.


End file.
